Elles sont comme Izayoi
by adel03lem
Summary: Rin pense à son seigneur, il est froid, égocentrique, orgueilleux, comment pourrait-il l'aimer ? Comment pourrait-elle rêver avoir une histoire d'amour digne de celle d'Izayoi et Inu Taisho ? Les personnages sont évidemment à Rumiko Takahashi.


Kikou tout le monde ! Mon manga préféré étant Inuyasha, j'ai décidé de faire des fics dessus en particulier le couple Sesshomaru/ Rin qui est mon préféré ! J'ai donc écris cet OS tout simple, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Rin était pensive depuis ce matin, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait maintenant quinze ans et c'était un âge où les jeunes femmes se devaient de trouver un époux et commencer à fonder une famille.

Elle aussi voulait tout ça, mais pas avec n'importe qui, elle ne voyait aucun homme au village capable d'être à sa hauteur, non pas qu'ils étaient ignares, laids ou égoïstes, mais aucun ne pouvait comprendre son envie de dépendance ou encore l'histoire de sa vie, elle, jeune enfant née de la race des hommes mais qui ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Elle aurait voulu être née youkai, pouvoir être aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait, ne pas être une honte voir un fardeau pour lui. Sesshomaru.

Le puissant daiyoukai venait souvent lui rendre visite, à chaque fois elle en éprouvait un grand contentement, elle était heureuse tout simplement, il devait arriver ce soir, elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de mot pour lui annoncer le décès de Kaede sama, ni le fait que Inuyasha avait construit une maison très grande, à l'image de celle de la miko du futur Kagome, le hanyou savait que sa famille lui manquait, il avait donc construit cette immense maison digne d'un château à ses yeux, si de nombreuses personnes avaient cru au départ que c'était la maison d'un riche seigneur, en découvrant Inuyasha, certains avaient imaginé qu'il était une sorte de dieu protecteur du village, cela en avait fait rire plus d'un, en particulier le principal concerné.

Mais le vrai problème était que maintenant Rin vivait avec eux, or elle savait très bien que même si ils affichaient une relation platonique, les deux frères avaient encore du mal à rester trop longtemps l'un avec l'autre, et voilà qu'elle allait limite obliger les deux frères à cohabiter !

Mais l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion, elle devait se préparer pour recevoir le grand seigneur Sesshomaru, elle se dirigea vers le village sans apercevoir le regard doré d'un homme en kimono blanc et porteur d'une fourrure.

Elle se dirigea à la lisière de la forêt, c'était un rituel pour eux deux de se retrouver dans une clairière où s'écoulait une petite cascade. Quand elle arriva, il était là.

Elle avait l'habitude de le voir si stoïque, il ne lassa paraître aucun sentiment, mais elle avait compris très tôt que cela n'était qu'une façade pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

- Sesshomaru sama.

Les mots étaient comme toujours inutiles, rien ne pouvait décrire la joie de le voir. Elle était une femme amoureuse, mais un amour douloureux, un amour à sens unique. Pourtant, à les voir tous les deux dans cette clairière, on aurait pu croire voir des amants devant se cacher du regard des autres. Hélas cela n'était qu'une illusion.

- Rin.

Rien d'autre que son prénom, mais déjà un grand effort quand on connaissait le personnage.

- J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage mon seigneur, vous devriez venir à la maison vous reposez comme d'habitude, le repas est presque prêt maintenant, cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

Il se leva pour commencer à partir vers le village en compagnie de la petite humaine qu'il avait pris sous son aile, elle était magnifique dans son kimono aux couleurs du clan Inu, cadeau pour son quinzième anniversaire, la petite fille était devenue une femme, et qu'elle femme !

Ses cheveux bruns tombant très bas en dessous de son postérieur, sa silhouette parfaite avec de magnifiques courbes oui, elle n'était définitivement plus une enfant aux yeux de ce Sesshomaru.

- Venez mon seigneur.

Si il fut surpris par le lieu où elle le guidait, il en laissa comme toujours rien paraître, mais il devait admettre que son frère avait changé en bien, le hanyou se comportait enfin comme un seigneur de son rang ou presque.

Il fut heureux de constater que sa jeune protégée ne manquait de rien dans ce village de vermines, si seulement Rin était une youkai !

Même si la présence de son seigneur la rendait plus que heureuse, elle ne voulait plus n'être que sa protégée, elle voulait plus de son maître.

Elle le fit s'installer à table. Inuyasha et Kagome arrivèrent à leur tour, saluant directement le youkai, bien que cela ressemblait plus à un grognement pour le cadet des frères.

- Comment vas-tu Sesshomaru ? Demanda la prêtresse.

- Des youkais ont essayé d'entrer sur les terres de l'ouest, je me suis occupé d'eux.

Cette réponse parut suffire à la jeune femme qui ne posa plus de questions. Rin avait commencé le dîner depuis un moment, sachant que Kagome se devait de se reposer, mais cette dernière n'était pas décidée à rester tranquille.

- Kagome va te poser, réprima Rin.

- Rin, c'est un enfant que je porte pas une maladie incurable.

- C'est l'enfant de Inuyasha que tu portes, imagine si il t'épuise comme son père !

Sesshomaru comprenait mieux la nouvelle odeur de la compagne de son idiot de frère, et aussi les vêtements plus larges.

- Le hanyou va donc se reproduire, quel cauchemar pour cet enfant , marmonna Sesshomaru de façon à être assez audible pour tous.

- Je pense que Inuyasha fera un merveilleux père mon seigneur, il est buté mais protège et aime sa famille sans limites.

Sesshomaru leva juste un sourcil alors que Rin prenait la défense du hanyou, pire, elle continuait même son petit monologue devant le regard de son seigneur.

- Il ne sera peut-être pas le meilleur père au monde, je vous l'accorde mon seigneur, personne n'est parfait, mais Inuyasha aime déjà son enfant et ne fera rien pour le nuire, il donnerait même sa vie pour son chiot.

Kagome avait les larmes aux yeux, le demi youkai s'était précipité sur sa compagne pour sécher les traces humides même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était des larmes de joie. Il démontrait parfaitement à cet instant la véridicité des parole de la jeune femme.

- Il ne sera question que d'un nouveau demi sang, voir un tiers sang, malgré le potentiel de sa mère cet enfant salira sûrement la ligné des Inu youkai comme son géniteur.

Le son de la vaisselle brisée fit sursauter les personnes présentes dans la pièce, tous tournèrent leur regard vers Rin.

Cette dernière avait les yeux brillants de colère et le regard dur, une expression rarissime chez elle.

- Sesshomaru ! Vous allez trop loin ! Tonna-t-elle.

Le choc se vit même sur le visage du grand Dai Youkai.

- Rin, grogna-t-il.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me dire que je ne suis qu'une sale humaine qui doit se taire ? Non ! Pas cette fois, vous vous en prenez à Inuyasha pour son sang et maintenant à un enfant qui n'est même pas né ! On avait l'habitude de vos chamailleries fraternelles, mais là il s'agit de méchanceté pure sur un enfant à naître, cela est déshonorant et décevant, même pour vous seigneur Sesshomaru. Quand vous agissez de la sorte, j'ai l'impression que Inuyasha dit la vérité en vous jugeant de sans cœur, vous me montrez à voir une image horrible de vous même, mon seigneur.

Elle prononça ce dernier mot avec mépris avant de quitter la maison sous les yeux stupéfaits de Kagome et Inuyasha, et ceux choqués et consternés de Sesshomaru.

De son côté, la jeune femme marcha un moment vers la forêt, les larmes coulant délicatement sur ses joues pâles, si bien qu'elle se retrouva assez rapidement à la clairière où trônait le puits. Elle s'appuya donc contre ce dernier.

La nuit s'étendait doucement, les larmes ne séchant pas, pour une obscure raison, elle se souvenait en boucle des paroles de l'épée de la destruction Sôunga « Elles sont comme Izayoi, tue-les ! ».

Mais non, elle n'était pas comme la mère de Inuyasha, celle-ci avait eu une vie difficile et un destin cruel, cependant elle avait vécu une magnifique histoire d'amour avec le puissant youkai qu'elle aimait. Il lui avait même donné une des plus belles preuves d'amour qui existaient leur fils Inuyasha. Kagome ressemblait à cette femme, elle avait brisé les barrières entre humains et youkais pour vivre avec son amour de toujours, le hanyou, père de son enfant à naître.

Mais elle, la jeune orpheline, ne connaîtra jamais cela, elle ne vivra jamais heureuse avec Sesshomaru, elle n'était pas Kagome, elle n'était pas Izayoi, elle n'était que ...Rin.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas Izayoi, répondit-elle automatiquement.

Elle hoqueta sous la franchise de sa réponse, dos à elle, Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux, aujourd'hui sa pupille avait vraiment décidé de jouer avec son mentale.

- Tu es vraiment surprenante ce soir Rin, tu tiens tête farouchement à ton seigneur, tu pars loin dans la forêt et ensuite ça. Je voudrais savoir tes motivations pour avoir un tel comportement, est-ce l'influence de ces pathétiques humains ? Tu sais que j'ai tué pour moins que ça dans le passé.

Rin se décida. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout, et s'il désirait savoir, il était en son droit de le lui demander et à elle d'y répondre.

- Je ne suis pas Izayoi et je ne vivrais jamais comme elle. Le youkai que j'aime par dessus tout méprise tout ce qui fait mon identité, à commencer mon humanité. Inu Taisho, Inuyasha, ils ont vécu et vivent heureux en ayant brisé les tabous des Hommes et des Youkais, mais ce Sesshomaru ne pense qu'au pouvoir, à lui, il ne verra jamais Rin comme une femme digne de lui, parce qu'elle est humaine.

Elle se tourna vers lui, prenant soin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourtant Kami sait que je l'aime ce youkai froid, même s'il n'aura toujours qu'indifférence à mon égard. C'est pour cela Sesshomaru que je ne serai jamais comme Izayoi, l'amour que je te porte, aussi puissant soit-il, tu ne me le rendra jamais.

Sesshomaru s'interrogea rapidement sur la suite de cette soirée. Il avait déjà eu des déclarations certes, à l'époque où son père vivait toujours, de la part de démones ne voulant que sa puissance et le titre de dame de l'ouest, mais jamais il n'avait eu de déclaration se basant exclusivement sur … l'amour ?

Il ne savait quoi faire, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était totalement désemparé.

- Tu as peur de subir le même destin que ton père, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon seigneur, je ne te demanderai rien dès maintenant, tu ne seras pas mon compagnon, à mes côté pour l'éternité, tu es même libre de ton rôle de protecteur, tu retrouves ton indépendance, l'humaine ne sera plus un fardeau, elle a grandit et compris le poids qu'elle était pour toi. Je souhaite juste être seule maintenant s'il te plaît.

Elle avait baissé la tête pendant son dernier plaidoyer, après un temps relativement long, elle leva la tête en direction de Sesshomaru, il n'était plus là. Il avait apparemment respecté son souhait, c'est seule dans la nuit qu'elle continua silencieusement à pleurer son amour perdu, elle qui avait espéré jusqu'au bout qu'il lui avoue son amour réciproque.

Le grand seigneur youkai s'était réfugié sous une cascade, l'eau dégoulinant sur son yukata lui permettait de se reposer au calme et plus précisément de réfléchir. Sa pupille lui avait avouer son amour et le choc avait été à la hauteur de la révélation.

Une part de Sesshomaru se sentait fier d'avoir l'attention de la jeune femme, elle était après tout la plus belle humaine qu'il n'avait jamais vu,mais ce dernier point ne pouvait être négligé humaine, donc faible et mortelle.

Il ne pouvait accepter de recevoir l'amour de Rin si c'était pour la perdre une troisième fois, ses deux premières morts l'avaient rempli d'un sentiment de tristesse qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas ressentir de nouveau, la seconde mort de la jeune fille lui avait ouvert une première fois les yeux, et il fallait se l'avouer enfin il n'était pas indifférent à celle qui fut sa compagne de voyage, oui, ce grand seigneur Inu Youkai était tombé, comme les derniers membres de son clan, amoureux d'une humaine.

Il s'évada de la prison aquatique pour gagner le bord du lac, prenant soin de se sécher et de remettre son armure et ses armes. Il ne savait toujours pas la démarche à suivre face à Rin, la pensée de ne plus la revoir était vraiment un sentiment désagréable.

- Sesshomaru.

Le concerné se tourna vers la voix, son frère était présent, ironie du sort il ne l'avait pas senti approcher.

- Rin est malade, je pense que tu désires encore être au courant de sa vie, même si elle nous a avoué votre conversation et le fait que vous ne vous verrez plus à nouveau.

Alors c'était la version qu'elle leur avait donné., une discussion et une séparation ?

- Pourquoi as-tu épousé ton humaine alors qu'elle va mourir dans une cinquantaine d'année tout au plus et toi tu vas continuer à vivre sur cette terre ? Demanda l'aîné.

Inuyasha fut surpris d'une telle question. Il aurait pensé que Sesshomaru s'enquérait davantage de la santé de la jeune femme plutôt que des raisons de son mariage.

- Je l'aime, elle me donne l'impression d'avoir un véritable but dans la vie, avec elle je peux toujours être fort, et nous avons nos enfants, nous espérons que celui qui arrive ne restera pas seul, mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle meurt dans une cinquantaine d'année ? S'expliqua le plus jeune.

- Elle est humaine, soupira le youkai, comme si cela était tout à fait logique.

- Elle est la compagne d'un Inu Youkai, et tu sais comme moi que dans lors de la cérémonie de marquage la femelle obtient le même temps de vie que le mâle afin qu'aucun des deux ne souffrent de la mort précoce de l'autre.

Les yeux de Sesshomaru exprimèrent une profonde stupéfaction, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela.

- Nani ?

- Myoga me l'a annoncé la veille de mon mariage, il ne voulait pas que je souffre et père lui avait donné pour instruction de m'éduquer tout ce que j'avais à savoir sur mon côté youkai y compris cette information très précieuse, ma Kagome vieillira au même rythme que moi tout simplement, sourit le cadet des frères.

- On ne m'en a jamais rien dit, le marquage se doit d'être une cérémonie unissant les deux époux afin que les deux revendiquent leur appartenance l'un à l'autre, voilà les seules choses que m'a réellement enseigné père.

- À croire que t'imaginer avec une femme humaine était impossible même pour père, rigola le stupide hanyou.

Cependant si le marquage donnait cette bénédiction, alors une vie avec Rin était possible ? Elle ne mourrait pas prématurément mais vivrait éternellement avec lui ?

Il ressentit une chaleur dans sa poitrine, il n'y avait donc plus d'obstacle à ce qu'il soit lié à Rin, elle avait tout pour faire une parfaite Dame de l'Ouest à commencer par le caractère.

Il suivit en silence son frère jusqu'à son habitat, prenant soin de rester tout de même à une distance raisonnable.

La maison fut rapidement en vue, mais Inuyasha ne s'y arrêta pas.

- Où vas-tu hanyou ? Demanda sèchement le Dai Youkai.

- À l'ancienne maison de Kaede, elle sert d'infirmerie, d'après Kagome, c'est un lieu qui dans son époque sert à mettre les gens malades et à les soigner sans que le village risque une épidémie, et c'est plus simple comme ça.

L'ancienne maison de la prêtresse fut vite en vue, mais Sesshomaru n'aimait pas les odeurs qui atteignaient son nez sueur, maladie, plantes médicinales, et faiblement celle de Rin.

Il accéléra le pas, pénétrant sans y être invité pour aller au chevet de la malade.

Rin se sentait vraiment mal, à rester dans la nuit sans se couvrir, elle avait attraper froid. Elle pouvait sentir qu'elle avait de la fièvre, mal à la tête, même son nez et sa gorge étaient douloureux.

- Rin.

Et voilà qu'elle délirait maintenant, elle entendait Sesshomaru alors qu'il devait être de l'autre côté du Japon à l'heure qu'il était.

- Rin.

Elle fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux afin d'être sûr de ne pas rêver, mais non. Sesshomaru était bien là, au dessus d'elle, que faisait-il dans ce lieu ? Était-ce juste de la pitié ? Peut-être tenait-il vraiment à elle en réalité ?

- Pourquoi ? Sa voix était faible et rauque.

Elle fut surprise de voir que son seigneur semblait mal à l'aise, si aucune expression ne faisait place sur son visage de glace, ses yeux parlaient pour lui comme toujours.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'être comme mon père, je suis déjà plus fort que lui, et je continuerai à l'être afin d'être toujours digne de toi, je ferai aussi des efforts pour supporter le hanyou et sa famille si tu le désire et tu reviendras auprès de moi dans nos voyages sur mon territoire, et je .., il semble chercher ses mots. Je … je suis très proche de toi, je ….

Il ne réussissait pas à prononcer les mots qu'elle attendait, il se traita intérieurement d'idiot, ce qui était une première en soi, mais elle lui fit un doux sourire pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait compris.

Il était bien évident pour elle qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce pour qu'ils puissent parler en toute discrétion, en particulier Sesshomaru qui refusait toujours de montrer ses sentiments devant les autres.

Rin se racla la gorge pour essayer de retrouver un peu de sa voix.

- Je t'aime aussi Sesshomaru, et je te promets de rester avec toi pour toujours.

La jeune femme étonna tout le monde en guérissant très rapidement. Si bien qu'elle reprit la route avec Sesshomaru quelques jours plus tard, elle vécut un an de plus sans être mariée à ses côtés, prenant le temps d'apprendre les coutumes du clan Inu, le rôle de Dame d'un seigneur et enfin d'apprendre à Sesshomaru à prononcer correctement son amour pour elle.

Ils s'unirent et firent la cérémonie du marquage quand Rin fut enfin une vraie jeune femme, Sesshomaru ne s'était jamais sentit si puissant que la première fois qu'il l'avait fait charnellement sienne.

Les temps furent plus durs quand ils apprirent l'arrivée d'un enfant, si le grand seigneur avait accepté de se marier à une humaine, il se questionnait sur le fait d'engendrer cette immonde créature qu'était un hanyou. Rin le quitta même durant quelques jours pour revenir au village de Kagome, elle voulait le laisser seul pour réfléchir, elle savait que l'adaptation de ce changement allait être une épreuve pour son époux, avoir une humaine pour femme était déjà un exploit mais un hanyou comme enfant, Kami !

Sesshomaru était en colère, il venait de se disputer avec Rin au sujet de l'enfant, elle ne le trouvait pas assez investi à ses côtés durant la grossesse, mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il devait avouer qu'il ne faisait dans un premier temps aucun effort, mais le ventre de Rin enflant, il dû se soumettre à la réalité il allait être père.

Quand Rin entra dans le travail, Inuyasha dû retenir son frère, particulièrement quand son démon lui hurla de tout détruire sur son passage afin de trouver l'origine de la douleur de son compagnon, il ressentait un peu de cette dernière par le marquage et il détestait l'enfant pour le mal qu'il faisait à sa mère.

Pourtant quand il vit sa magnifique petite fille dans les bras de Rin, il se demandait comment il avait pu haïr quelque chose de si parfait de long cheveux argentés, des petites griffes, un croissant de lune sur le front et enfin les yeux de sa mère.

- Bienvenue dans le clan Inu, ma chère Sakura, murmura le père.

Rin et lui avait créé un ange, Sesshomaru lui appris à devenir un grand youkai, elle était très puissante malgré son jeune âge. Elle ne resta pas seule longtemps.

En regardant sa famille, une phrase revient dans l'esprit de Rin, une phrase prononcée quand elle était encore une enfant : « Elles sont comme Izayoi », et cela ne pouvait être plus vraie que en observant les femelles du clan Inu.

Fin !

Merci d'avoir lu et laissez un message pour faire plaisir ! bsx !


End file.
